Jace's Game Let's play!
by SecretStorySaver
Summary: One of Izzy's friends shows up and makes an impression on one of the lightwoods. Will they get together? Will something cause them to stay apart forever? Or will they be stuck in the friendzone? Rated T for language. This story has been brought back, Ch.10 is now up!
1. How it all started

Ok so this is my first story, hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI All rights to Cassandra Clare

Jace's Pov 

I was walking to the front door because the bell was ringing like crazy. I mean I get, it you have to ring the bell to get someone's attention, but after two times STOP. When I got there I was ready to rip it open and beat the crap out of whoever was doing that, but when I did I saw a little red head.  
>" Who are you and what do you want?" I ask and as she turn see she has emerald green eyes, 'Damn! She's cute, gotta get rid of her before Isabelle shows up.'<p>

" I'm Clary you jackass. Isabelle invited me over. Where is she?"  
>" Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine? Why don't you come in and get a dri…"<br>" Where the Hell is Isabelle!?" 'Damn it! Now she's pissed, haha she is so cute' " You know what! Forget it I'm leaving"

With that my little red head – I mean my Clary left my doorstep. Yeah, my Clary. I like the sound of that. After standing there looking like an idiot at the spot where she used to be for who knows how long I decided to go talk to Isabelle about Clary.  
>" Hey Izzy, I made a new friend at the door she was something. Although, Why did you invite her over here just to leave her at the door?"<p>

After 5 minutes passed I got worried so I went to check on her

" Izzy, you ok.. YOU! Wha..how did you get in? You just.. you uh!" I was shocked to walk in there and find this girl.

" The window dumbass. Now let me ask, you think I'm something? Is that good or bad? Or better yet, maybe you can tell me why the HELL you didn't knock!" Yelled Clary.

"…" I don't know what to do, she didn't beg me to date her she yelled at me. Now it seems as if someone is challenging me. Well challenge accepted. 


	2. New Girlfriend?

Okay so I had a little inspiration for this chapter because of the song The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. Please be reminded that I'm writing this during my Winter Break so don't think that every little thing will perfect. By the way, this chapter is all Izzy and Jace POV Clary Pov will be in ch.3 I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI all rights belong to Cassandra Clare

Jace POV:

"Shut up!" I yelled while getting up and slamming my hand down on the alarm. I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept thinking of Clary. How had I never met her before? How did Izzy even know her?

"From school, you would know if you ever showed up"

"AAHHHH! Where did you come from?" I screamed. She is like a freaking ninja!

"Alright. Jace listen, when two people love each other very much…" Izzy said smiling and laughing  
>"Shut up! I know this story. I meant why are you in my room.?" I was very irritated at this point, I mean her showing up in my room randomly and Clary climbing through Izzy's room like a monkey. WHAT THE HELL!<p>

"I am just here to see if you will be going to school or not. That is where I met Clary and you may have some classes with her. You never know…" I was out of there before she finished, this could be my chance to see Clary again. Smiling, I ran to the car and started it , driving away listening to The Heart Wants What It Wants..

Izzy POV

I am downstairs eating breakfast when all the sudden I hear a loud "Shut up!" coming from upstairs from Jace's room. Speaking of Jace I know he has a crush on Clary. Last night after he finished freaking out about her being in my room he stared at her with love and lust in his eyes. I decided to go up and talk to him to see if I could get him to go to school, I mean school started a week ago and he hasn't come once. When I walked in I heard him asking himself out loud how I even knew Clary. So I answered him.

"From school, you would know if you ever showed up"

"AAHHHH! Where did you come from?" He screamed although in mind sight I don't think he knew he asked that other question out loud.

"Alright. Jace listen, when two people love each other very much…" I said smiling and laughing all the while watching for signs of a new crush.

"Shut up! I know this story. I meant why are you in my room.?" I had forgotten why I was in there for a minute, but when I saw the time it all came back. I couldn't tell him that or else I will never live it down. So I just repeated myself from earlier.

"I am just here to see if you will be going to school or not. That is where I met Clary and you may have some classes with her. You never know…" He ran out before I could finish my sentence. At first I thought he was going to shower and change out of his PJ'S, but then I heard the car start and I freaked. We have to share a car because I crashed mine, but in defense I was drunk from a party. When I got to the garage he and the car were gone. GREAT! Well time to call Alec for a lift knowing he hasn't left Magnus's yet.

Jace POV (No I am not doing Alec or Magnus POV, but maybe later)

I arrived at school with a big smile on my face and the first thing I saw was Kaelie and Aline walking my way. That took the smile off my face, as they get closer I look for a way out and then I saw Clary walking into Building A. That's it. My way out. Before I can move they reach me.

"Hey Babe. You wanna, come over to my house later?" Kaelie asked leaning over showing a lot of cleavage that is even making me sick. Me of all people!

"No, I can't .I'm going on a date with my girlfriend. We have been together for 3 years. Bye now!" I was running, just as I finished, to Building A looking frantically around for her. Not seeing her anywhere I decided to look for rat-boy and ask him where she is.

Going up to rat-boy's locker I hear a beautiful laugh that is very melodic behind me. I turned around and saw Verlac flirting, or attempting to flirt, with her. She looked over at me and had a look in her eyes that said 'help me, please'. I could feel my blood boiling and without thinking I ran at him and started beating the crap out of him. After a few hits, I held him at a distance.

"Keep your damn hands off my girlfriend or I will not hesitate to kill you next time" walking to her I put my arm around her and got her to walk away with me, neither of us saying a word.

After a while we reached her locker and I removed my arm painfully slowly. She put her back to the lockers and faced me, looking me in the eye she glared for a minute and then smiled.

"Are you using me to get away from tall, blonde, skimpy dressing, slutty acting bitches? Or are you just following me everywhere now? If I have to pretend to be your girlfriend to keep Kaelie and Aline then you are going to need to act better than that or else don't even try."

I just stood there shocked and did not know the outcome of doing this, but how did she know that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?

To Be Continued…


	3. Shit just got real !

Here is Chapter 3! Hope you like it! By the way the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. Now onto the story

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Mortal Instruments. All rights sent to Cassandra Clare.

Last time:  
>Jace POV:<br>I just stood there shocked and did not know the outcome of doing this, but how did she know that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?

Now  
>Clary POV:<br>I just stood there staring at him. I couldn't tell him how I knew. Not yet, it's too soon. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's meet up at my house and discuss this more later."As I turned to walk away he grabbed my arm, pinned me against my locker and kissed me ever so softly. Then he has the nerve to walk away from me! 'Oh! I'm so gonna make hime pay for that later!'

Jace POV:  
>I didn't know what came over me, I mean one minute I'm talking with her and the next thing I know I'm kissing her. I mean she said we had to act more like a couple, right? I pulled away and started walking to my car thinking about her when something tall and ugly steps in front of me and stops me. This thing has platinum blonde hair, clothes that would fit a five year old, and shoes that are so tall that the girl is almost towering over me.<p>

"What the hell do you want Kaelie?" I said seemingly obvious that I want to get home

"Well" replied Kaelie in a nasally voice "I want…"  
>"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital". I turned around to see who had replied and saw…<p>

Alec POV (Yay!)

I woke up at Maggie's house and started to panic. Nobody knew that I was gay and I couldn't arrive at school with Maggie or else everyone would get suspicious. Damn it! Then after who know how long I thought 'I drove here to Maggie's in my car. I could just go to school in my car and Maggie can go in his. Yes! I'm saved!'

I run upstairs, get ready and am in my car about to head off to school when my phone beeps because I got a text, so quickly I check and see its Izzy asking for a ride to school. After saying sure I head off to pick up my sister.  
>(30 minutes later)<p>

(Alec POV still)

After picking up Izzy we make it to school in record time and I start thinking that its gonna be a good day until I see the school slut talking to Jace, or as I call it the queen bitch attempting to make her mark by disgustingly getting a guy to sleep with her. I head over to see what's up and hear Jace ask her what the hell she wants and before I can say anything Izzy says in a deathly calm manner  
>"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital".<p>

Uh Oh!

Izzy POV

I finally get to school, no thanks to Jace, and what do I see when I get there? Jace talking to the ugliest thing imaginable, Kaelie. Now I'm pissed! 'He leaves me at home with no ride thinking he likes Clary and then starts talking to that thing?!' I walk over there with Alec and hear Kaelie saying what she wants so I thought I would help her out with that .

"You want to back the hell off before I put you in the hospital" I make sure to say it nice and loud so she could get the hint, but she is stupider than I thought. She thought she could yell at me so I did one of the things I'm best at and slap her. Yep, I slapped her right across her ugly, orange, caked with way too much make-up face and she ran. Now for the blonde, egotistical, conceited jerk of a brother, Jace.

"Jace! Thanks so much for the ride to school and here I thought you…Jace? Where the hell is he Alec?" To say that I was pissed at him would be an unfair understatement.

"He went home. He said he had to get ready to meet his girlfriend after school, even though first period starts in 5 minutes." He replied looking vaguely annoyed.

"Fine. Then I'll talk to Clary and get my answers from her." As I'm walking away I don't even realize that my phone isn't in my pocket anymore even though I was sure that I put it in there this morning. 'Now where the hell is Fray!?' I mumble to myself.

To be continued 


	4. What Izzy Finds Out Might Just Kill Her

Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here! YAY! Like always the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. The song mentioned in here is Faded by Cascada and it is awesome. Intro is out of the way. Now to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI sadly All rights to Cassandra Clare

What Izzy Finds out might just kill her

Izzy POV:

Okay, so good news: I have calmed down quite a bit. Bad news: I still can't find…Oh! Wait no I see her! She is in the lunchroom…drawing? What the? Why is she in there drawing? Oh, well at least I found her. Now, time to confront her about what's going on. I walk in to the lunchroom and take a seat next to her and she smiles at me.

"Hey Clare. I've been looking for you" I say trying to sound all nice and casual.  
>"Yeah? Well I have been here all day girlie." She says while not looking up from her drawing.<br>I saw on the clock that we had two minutes before class and I wouldn't have another chance until after school, but before I could ask her another question she stood from the table (now packed) and says that she will see me in class. She has been acting very weird for a while. I'm getting my answers after school and that's final.

Clary POV:

I'm heading to my car, yeah I know that I have class, but I don't really care right now. Anyways I'm heading to my car and I'm stopped by Kaelie and Aline. Yay, what did I ever do to deserve this torture?

"What do you…" 'smack' Did she just slap me?  
>"Who the hell do you think you are dating my Jaceykins you bitch?<p>

Now I know what your thinking 'she just slapped you and called you a bitch, kill her', but I kinda want to see how far she goes with this.

" I think I am Clary Fray the girl who can and will kick your ass if you don't move and leave me alone."  
>I walked away before they could reply, driving home while listening to Faded by Cascada. After I got home I went upstairs to my room to take a nap, becoming dead to the world once more.<p>

Izzy POV:

After school finished I hopped in my car and drove to Clary's house. When I got there the door was locked (of course), so I grabbed the spare key that she keeps underneath the flowerpot (I need to talk to her about that). When I got in there I saw all kinds of paintings that she and her mom did. They were really good. What even happened to Jocelyn and Luke? I haven't seen them in a couple weeks.

After looking at the paintings for a while I went up to Clary's room and found her bedroom door…locked. Luckily I wore a bobby pin in my hair today, so I pulled it out and picked the lock. I'm a concerned friend so I have a right to do that. I got in and I saw her asleep on her bed. I tried to wake her up and yep…she was so dead to the world.

I went to leave when I hear a beep. I looked around and saw her phone screen light up because she got a text. I knew I shouldn't, but this could answer all my questions so even though it's wrong I did it. I unlocked her phone and read the text from…Jace? Then I went and acted as her through the phone. She might kill me, but it's for her safety, right?

"Hey, babe you there?  
>" Yeah, so calm your tits" 'why is he calling her babe' I wondered<br>"Just wanted to know: When are we going to tell Izzy that we are dating?" 'Their dating? Why didn't they tell me?'  
>I dropped the phone and I wouldn't have cared if it cracked or not because of what they have done. Now it is time for some sweet revenge. As I leave her house I feel betrayal, but I have the perfect plan to get back at them. They will pay.<p>

To be continued…


	5. Let's learn about our friends!

Hey so we are with Chapter 5 now! Now if after I put this chapter I get a couple more reviews then it would totally make my day. I am trying my hardest and I have a new story up called TMI College, please check it out

Clary POV:

I woke up a couple hours later and immediately went to get some food, but before I even got up from my bed I saw my phone on the floor. Huh? I thought I put that on my desk before I took my so called nap. Oh well. I picked my phone up and saw that it was on and showing a text from Jace. Okay, I know that wasn't up before I took my nap! And my drawing notebook was open to picture of me and Jace! No way anyone knew about that, it was part of the plan. Someone was in my room while I slept, but who? And how? I had completely forgotten about my hunger worry having taken over.  
>I was in mid thought when my phone rang and scared the crap out of me. Jace was now calling me.<br>"Hey Fray! Why didn't you answer my text last night? You can't answer the first one and then completely ignore me if this is going to work." He was mad, but why?  
>"Jace, I didn't even answer your first text last night. I took a nap as soon as I got home, I didn't know you were going to text me. Someone came into my room last night and I don't know who…wait a minute. How did you get my number? I never gave it to you." What the hell is going on here?<br>"That is for me to know and you to find out. About someone going into your room last night, are you sure? You probably slept walked a messed things up."  
>"Yeah maybe, but I don't ever remember…hold on. Why does my room smell like perfume? I hate perfume, I never wear it."<br>"Okay, yeah someone was in your room, but…" I hung up before he could finish. I needed to get to school and talk to Izzy and Simon. They might be able to help me.

Izzy POV:

I woke up in a slump this morning because I still couldn't believe that they didn't tell me they were dating. Last night a devised the perfect plan of revenge, now to just put everything in place. Anyways I was walking to the bathroom when I heard Jace talking on the phone. Then I heard the name Fray. He was talking to Clary. I listened in on their conversation to see if they would unleash any more information.  
>"Hey Fray! Why didn't you answer my text last night? You can't answer the first one and then completely ignore me if this is going to work." Oh no. Did I get Clary in trouble with Jace? I can't tell him it was me, but can't let Clary take the heat for this either. Oh crap.<p>

Since I couldn't hear her response I decided to just wait and listen to Jace's half of the conversation.  
>"That is for me to know and you to find out. About someone going into your room last night, are you sure? You probably slept walked a messed things up." What is for him to know? Someone went into her room last night? I mean I know I did, but did someone else?<p>

I stopped listening and just went straight to my car, heading to school not even two minutes later. After I arrived at school I met up with Simon and Magnus in the Science Lab. Not even two minutes later the door slammed open and everyone looked up to see a freaked out Clary. She dragged Simon, Maggie, and I out into the hall and explained everything that happened from when she got home last night to when she got to school. She was talking about me, unless someone else actually did go into her house after I did. Oh, no!

Jace POV:  
>What the hell! She can't ignore me. At least, not like that. I arrived at school not even five minutes after my conversation with Clary and what did I see? Clary, but not cool, calm, and collected Clary. No, I saw a wide eyed, freaked out Clary run into the Science lab and drag out three people. Izzy, rat-boy, and Magnus, or twinkle toes.<p>

I give the conversation a minute and then go in there, grab her arm, and drag her away into the lunchroom. I ask her what the hell! She can't just hang up on me if we are supposed to be this special star couple, but as we were talking something happened. I actually listened to her and I never listen to women. Oh no! I think I'm falling in love with Clary Fray.

Alec POV: 

I woke up again at Maggie's, but I didn't care anymore. We went to school in the same car and went into class holding hands. I kissed him before letting him go to his class and when I went into the classroom yeah people were rude. Calling me names and throwing things, but one kid came up to me and called me bitch while trying to slap me, that's when I stopped everything and attacked him. We fought for what seemed like hours, but someone pulled me off of him. I turned and saw Jace pulling me off then go in front of me. He threatened the kid and let's just say that was one time I was thankful to have him as a brother.

At lunch, I don't know what happened at lunch actually because that kid and I got detention. So after detention I was heading to class when I saw Clary and Jace walking together. That wouldn't be so weird except for the fact that they were holding hands and he was carrying her bag as well as his own. What most surprised me was when he kissed her before going to his class. WHAT THE!? I thought they hated each other, but…what? Maybe Izzy knows whats going on.

Jace POV:

I was walking Clary to her class because that is what a boyfriend is supposed to do right? And carry her bag for her? And kiss her before heading to my class? All of it just felt so right, like I was meant to be the one to do that. Man! I could just fly now! At lunch we sat together and just talked, but on the same side of the table and with her head on my shoulder and my head on top of hers. After eating we went and sat under a tree with her head in my lap. I think I could get used to having the red headed, green eyed beauty around.

Anyways, after I walked her to her class instead of going to mine, I just sat outside of her class waiting for her. Yeah it was boring, but I just kept thinking of her.

Izzy POV:

"Hey, I need a favor"

To Be Continued…


	6. Clary's past (partly) revealed

All right now some of you might be mad at me, but I decided to just have Maggie as a background character for the rest of the story. I will do POV from Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy and Simon. Luke and Jocelyn will be mentioned, but they won't really be main characters. Any questions? PM me and I will clear everything. Please read and review. If you have any ideas for chapters put it in a review and I will think about it. On to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI all rights to Cassandre Clare

Clary POV:  
>I was just leaving Statistics class when I saw Jace sitting there on the floor watching the door. Weird, right? When he saw me he stood up, pulled me over, and kissed me. I admit I could get used to kissing him and I do really like him, and his hair, and….oh no.<p>

I'm Falling In Love With Jace Lightwood

How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen. We fake date for like a week and  
>then break it off. Right? Although we have been fake dating for about 4 days now and he hasn't said anything about how we end it. As he pulls away I think to myself couples do other stuff so I decide to try something on him. He walks me to my Chemistry class and then I attempt something.<br>"I love you" I say, give him a quick kiss and walk into Chemistry without looking back.

While is teaching I am so not paying attention. I keep thinking that I just ruined everything, or that I made it to where we are moving too fast, but then again he is the one who told Kaelie and Aline that we have been dating three years. So basically I probably just ruined everything.

When Chemistry finished, I looked through the window and saw him standing there waiting for me, so I went and climbed out of the window. After which I went to my car, started it, and drove home only to see…

Jace POV:

She comes out of Chemistry after what seems like forever and she seems in a debate with herself as I walk her to her next class. We get there, but I was not expecting what was coming.  
>"I love you" she says then gives me a peck on the lips and goes on into class.<br>She said the three words that everyone fears of saying. She said that she loves me, but that could just be for the act we are putting on, there is no way she could truly love me. I lean against the wall and put in my music listening to it while I wait. I also go on Facebook and see that she posted that she is listening to 'Leave the Pieces' by The Wreckers.

After her Chemistry class ended I stood and saw a sea of people leaving. Some trying to flirt, but I ignored them. I didn't see Clary come out so I opened the door just in time to see her slip out of the window. Wow. That's a new one. I run to the parking lot and get on my Harley, and then go to her house. I'm about two blocks away when I hear a loud scream and I recognize it as Clary's.

I get there, but I don't see Clary anywhere. I see her phone on the ground and I pick it up then I look up and see her house is burned to the ground. The worst thing I see though is blood on the ground. I don't know if it is Clary's or someone else's. All I see is red, all I can feel is anger and sadness. I hear a loud argument behind the house so I run back there as fast as my legs will carry me. I see Clary on the ground unconscious and bleeding while to guys are standing above her yelling at each other. They have nametags on saying Mark and Sebastian so I'm guessing that's who they are.

"I said just grab the girl not burn the house down!" yelled Sebastian  
>"I know what you said I just chose not to listen to your orders" replied Mark<br>"Look just grab her and let's get outta her damn it." Sebastian said hastily  
>"Fine, but if this doesn't…Where…Where did she go?" Mark asked.<p>

Truth during their nice loud argument I snuck in and grabbed her. I am now driving to the hospital with her in the backseat hoping that she's going to be okay. I swear that I will find those bastards and kill them with my own two hands "Clary, I promise" I say looking at her .

Izzy POV:

I called a friend and asked him for a favor. His name is Mark and I asked him if he could go to Clary's house and grab her. After that he should bring her to an interrogation room and let me talk with her, if she don't talk then she can suffer watching me and Simon make-out until otherwise. He said fine, but then said he was bringing Sebastian too. That's not good, you see Sebastian is an ex-boyfriend who she has a restraining order against for various reasons.

I called him once more to tell him to not do it, to stop because she must have had a good reason for not telling me why she and Jace were/are dating. He wouldn't pick up and next thing I know Jace is calling me, what does he want?  
>"Jace, look I can't.."<br>"Call Alec and everyone else and meet me at the hospital in 10, hurry." He then hangs up.

I got everyone and we arrived at the hospital in record time to see Jace in the waiting room looking anxious and pissed.  
>"Hey. What happened? Why are we at the hospital?" I asked cautiously<br>"Clary's house burned down, two guys attacked her. I'm here because I'm her boyfriend and I live her to death. I don't know what I would do if she died."  
>"She was attacked!? By who? What did they look like?..'<br>Everyone was yelling out questions, but then I quietly said "It's my fault." Everyone looked at me and I explained everything. How I went in her house, how I sent the guys, how I tried to stop everything. I told them that I truthfully did that because she was acting weird and I was just so worried about her.

Then they had me tell the story from the beginning of how I even found out, so after telling them the story that took about an hour and a half walked up.  
>"Hello. I am Ms. Fray's doctor"<p>

"How is she Doc.?" Jace asked cautiously

"Clarissa is in a coma as of now. Her head was busted open, but we fixed it. She had glass in her arms and legs, one of which was so far deep that we had to take her into surgery to get out. She has a broken wrist and sprained ankle. But she is still alive."

Clary POV:

I see the house where I grew up from when I was eight to about fourteen. Back then Mom and Luke were always around. I walk in and I see how happy we were all together. I miss them you know, my Mom and Luke now go away a lot, each time longer than the last. They won't be back until at least March of next year so I get to spend my birthday and Christmas alone again.

I actually went around and put everything that was Mom's or Luke's, anything mom painted, and all pictures that they are in and put it all in their room, shutting the door immediately after.  
>I see me from when I was eight or nine with my Mom and Luke on my birthday. They had forgotten to get candles and the baker just wrote 'Happy Birthday'.<p>

That was the last time I was truly happy until I met Jace. I wonder how he is.

Then everything for Clary went black


	7. Clary's parents

Hey you guys! Well there is not really anything to put in this intro so on to the story! Oh wait! Actually there is one thing, on my profile there is a poll. Can you guys please take it? I want to do one of those as a new story, but I want you guys to pick too. Poll ends 1/4/15 possibly sooner. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, all rights to Cassandra Clare

last time: That was the last time I was truly happy until I met Jace. I wonder how he is.

Then everything for Clary went black  
>now:<br>Izzy POV:

I'm really happy that everyone, well almost everyone, saw that I did that just so I could protect my best friend. When I say almost it's because Jace is the only one who didn't agree with it a hundred percent. I got an earful from him, but I deserved it for what I did.  
>"Why! Why didn't you just trust her Izzy! You keep saying she is your best friend, but doing this just shows how much you think she lies to you! I mean sneaking into her house! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled and he wasn't wrong. Or was he?<br>"You're wrong Jace. I did all this because I was worried! I do trust her, but sometimes things happen and those things ruin friendships! I didn't want to lose her!  
>"I know, I probably would have the same thing if I thought it would make her safe." He replied with a sad smile<br>"Hey" I said "How did you two even get together?" I was wondering that for a while.  
>"That's a story for another time" He said "C'mon, I need your help with something."<p>

That is how I ended up in front of Clary's burnt down house.  
>"We are going to rebuild it with some construction help" He said "She is going to stay with us until it's done."<br>"Yeah, I think she will like that…hey Jace? Who are the two people in this picture?" "I don't know" He said

Simon POV:

I can't believe this happened to Clary! She doesn't deserve this, but they deserve to know what exactly happened. I pull out my phone and call Alec and tell him to get everyone to the hospital waiting room. Once everyone shows up they all move chairs and we sit in a circle.  
>"Guys, look you don't know about Clary's parents and there is a very good reason. Clary's dad was horrible to her. When her mom and dad split, when she was five, she went with her mom. Her dad went to court and fought to have her living with him, while her mom fought to have Clary with her. Her mom won and they both ended up with restraining orders against her dad. When Clary was about 6 1\2 her mom met a guy named Luke and it was like love at first sight. Clary got to meet Luke about 4 months later and she grew to think of him as a fatherly figure. Luke moved in with them when she turned 8 and everything seemed perfect for her."<p>

They were all silent so he continued

"When she turned 12, four years later, her mom had gotten a new job that required her to travel a lot. Her mom would take Luke with her, but leave Clary saying that she was a big girl and could survive on her own. Every time her mom and Luke would leave it would become longer than the last time. They send money every month so the bills can get paid and her car was a birthday gift for her 16th birthday. She hasn't seen them in a while."

"How long is 'in a while' and what is her mom's name?" Jace asked calmly

"Well let me finish first" I kind of yelled getting mad that all this crap has happened to her  
>"She will get the chance to see them again in March of next year if.." My phone just beeped and as I looked at it I got even more mad "Never min she probably won't get to see them again until she is about 18. Her mom just texted me saying they got another job somewhere else in the world." I finished about to cry. I could never go that long without seeing my mom<p>

"Simon" Jace started "How long is 'in a while' and what is her mom's name?"

"Well, she hasn't seen them since she was about 14 and her mom's name is Jocelyn" I pull out the picture of them at their wedding "this is them" I finish.

'gasp!'  
>Izzy POV:<p>

Simon finished the story and showed us a picture of them and I realized something

'gasp!'  
>"What is it Izzy?" Jace asked me, does he seriously not remember?<br>"That's the picture I found at her house.." I pause and pull it out handing it over to Simon in the process "That's their wedding picture...Wait! Is anyone even going to call them, I mean maybe they could come and check on their daught.."  
>"NO!" Simon yelled "If they cared they would have brought her with them! They don't give a crap about her!<br>"…er" I finish

"Simon, we should still call them, they are still her parents" I argue  
>"No, if she wakes up and sees them then she could start crying and I don't want to risk that. "<br>After that everyone except Jace and I went for food and drinks since we could be here for a while

"Hey Izzy, a while ago before Clary and I got together I asked her for help..'

Flashback:  
>"Are you using me to get away from tall, blonde, skimpy dressing, slutty acting bitches? Or are you just following me everywhere now? If I have to pretend to be your girlfriend to keep Kaelie and Aline then you are going to need to act better than that or else don't even try."<p>

I just stood there shocked and did not know the outcome of doing this, but how did she know that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?

end flashback

"Do you know how she knew that I was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically? He asked  
>"Hold on" I say "She said 'If I have to PRETEND to be your girlfriend' so are you guys just fake and not really dating?"<p>

"I don't really know what we are right now, I'm gonna ask her once she's better. Now answer my question "Do you know how she knew that I was running from them specifically" He asked  
>"yes" I answered "and before you ask 'how' that is for me to know and for you to find out"<p>

He glared at me and then walked away, well I promised her I wouldn't tell, don't wanna break that promise now, do I ?

To be continued … 


	8. Isabelle was Framed?

Okay, so I have some people asking me questions like 'when is Clary going to wake up', 'how will she react to Isabelle's work', and 'when does Jace find out'. All of these questions will be answered later in the story. When the story is finished and you still have questions feel free to ask me then. Please review your thoughts and please don't hate me! Here is chappie 8. ONTO THE STORY

Disclaimer: I do not own TMI All rights to Cassandra Clare

Izzy POV:

I have a very good reason for not telling Jace how I knew that Clary knew because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. If Jace wants to know so badly he could just go ask Clary, but she wouldn't tell him either. Anyways, we were all still at the hospital, no one wanting to leave until she was awake again, waiting for some good news from the doctor. Instead security came and kicked us out. They said that none of us were allowed back for 4 days no matter what, so now we get to go back to school, yay.

The next day I didn't want to go to school, but I knew I had to and...Something's off. A vase of red roses on my desk? Huh? When did I get that? I got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast and Jace was already there, so I sat down with him.

"Hey, you gotta eat something" I tried  
>"No" and failed.<br>"Either you eat or you talk"  
>"Fine, I will talk, but about what?"<br>I knew that this was going to be a sore subject for him, but he has to do it for his health.  
>"Clary. Do you like her? And don't lie to me"<br>"Do I like her? No. I freaking love her. I'm in love with her."  
>"Then why didn't you tell her that?"<br>"I don't know. I guess she didn't feel the same way and…" 'knock knock'

"Who is that?" I honestly have no clue  
>"I don't know. Go answer it. Now."<p>

When I opened the door I thought someone killed me or someone was playing a joke on me "Who are you?" I asked. "My name" the lady answered "is Jocelyn Fray and this is my husband Luke." OMG!

Clary POV:

I woke up, or at least I thought I did, I saw everything happening in the hospital, but no one could hear or see me. I saw this in a movie before. I am having an out of body experience. I need to wake up and get out of here now. "Hello, Can you help me?" I'm asking the nurse, but she can't hear or see me. Since I am the one making this decision I decide to calm down and go take a look around at everything that is happening. I see a woman who has just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, I see Jace and everyone else here waiting for me "Jace! I'm here! Jace!." He can't hear me, but why did I yell his name? Why not Simon or Isabelle or even Magnus?

I know I'm a hospital, but I need to wake up soon. I want to wake up, I want to be with Jace, I want to fight with Jace and Izzy, I want to hang out with my friends, I want to get married, I want to have kids, but if I chose not to I get to be free from fear, from heart break, from pain, from desertment. All I need is something to show me that living is better than dying. That is all I need. I start screaming even though no one can hear me. Then I remember one thing if I stay I might be able to actually see my parents again.

Jace POV:

When Izzy answered the door and I heard who it was I flipped the table, literally. Then I went upstairs.  
>"I will be right back, please make yourselves at home. Jace!" Here she comes.<br>She finds me in my room and yells at me, but I finally get her to leave by saying something super simple "Izzy, I don't care if you're my sister or not but I'm about to change so unless you wanna see me in my…" works every time.

Izzy POV:

As I go back downstairs I hear whispering, but decide to ignore it. I go into the living room and sit down with Jocelyn and Luke.

"So, why are you here?" I ask trying to be polite even though it isn't really working  
>"I heard that our house was burned down and that Clary is in the hospital. Is she okay?"<br>"She is in a coma" I say "We don't know if she will wake up or not and neither do the doctors"  
>"Can we go see her?" they ask me…wait why are they asking ME that?<br>"Well she is YOUR daughter and she in the HOSPITAL. You are in MY HOUSE not at the HOSPITAL. Take a guess."

Before they could reply Simon came down and started yelling at them about being bad parents deserting a child for so long and sending her money for BILLS not FOOD.

I walked up to Simon and slapped him telling him to shut-up. "We will ALL go to the hospital tomorrow to visit since we are legally allowed back tomorrow. We will all meet here before hand." Afterwards I walk half way up the stairs before turning back around "I am going to sleep now and if I here even a peep from anyone down here I will come down here and personally kill said person with my own two bare hands. Goodnight" even though I slept last night it isn't really all that easy when your best friend is fighting for her life.

Simon POV:

Today we are all going together to the hospital to visit Clary, even her Mom and Luke. We got there and everyone sat while Izzy went to the counter and asked about Clary. I took this time to talk to the parents so I brought them somewhere private.

"So Jocelyn, why are you really here? I know you're not here for Clary."  
>"Actually Simon, we are here for Clary. She is my daughter and I missed her and it was time to come home anyways."<br>"Really? So you didn't know that if Clary were to die then you could sell everything in the house and just travel?"  
>"Nope" I saw her look nervous afterwards<br>"Yeah like I buy that" I say kind of angry  
>I stand up and get ready to yell, but before I can someone stops me because the door flies open and this is the first thing said<br>"How Dare You! I'm your Daughter and you try to kill me by setting the house on fire and you try to have two people either kill or kidnap me! You're sick!"  
>I had turned around and saw…<p>

Clary POV:

I wanted to live not because of that other stuff, but because of what my parents did for and to me. I was ready to blow up at my parents and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Finally I was opening my real eyes, I saw doctors running and a nurse saw me awake "Can you hear me?" "Of course I can hear you sweetheart, now let me go get you some food." I'm alive, now to find my parents. I get up and use a crutch that's leaning on a wall. I start walking and soon I see a hallway that has all my friends in it. I see Simon take my parents to a private room and start questioning them. I see him stand up about to yell and I do the first thing I can think of. I throw the door open and look at them both, in the eyes and say the first thing I can think of  
>"How Dare You! I'm your Daughter and you try to kill me by setting the house on fire and you try to have two people either kill or kidnap me! You're sick!"<br>I see Simon turn around and face me, but I ignore him completely  
>"You set this up! You wanted me dead! You didn't want to have to take care of me anymore so you planned to have me killed somehow!"<br>I was so busy yelling I didn't see Simon run out and grab everyone. I tried to leave, but now we are in the middle of the hallway with everyone watching when they finally admit it

"Fine, we wanted you dead, but we didn't set those two guys up"  
>"Yeah, you did. After Isabelle called and asked them to do that job of kidnapping me she tried to call back and tell them to stop, but she couldn't because you bought them off. You paid them to try to kill me. This way you could frame Isabelle and make everyone hate her then you could come in the needy parents who just "lost" their daughter because her best friend had her killed."<br>"How did you know that?" They screeched like banshees  
>"That's for me to know and you to find out"<p>

After that two of the nurses forced me back to my room saying I needed my rest, but I could have one visitor and it was obvious that I wanted Jace to be there with me. That night I fell asleep with him holding my hand, watching over me like a guardian angel.

The thing that scares me is that my parents were not arrested, so they are still out there. Maybe that is why I'm scared to sleep even with Jace here.  
>To Be Continued…<p> 


	9. Clace

Hey guys! If you are still sticking with this story after the last chapter then that means I must be doing something right. LOL! Anyways here is Chappie 9 and there will be more going on. It's not stopping after this chapter I promise. ONTO THE STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI all rights to Cassandra Clare

Clary POV:

I am so happy to be out of that hospital. I am actually free and I am also so tired of hospital food. I am back at school again, yay, and as for where I am staying Jace offered to let me stay with him, Izzy, and Alec. Speaking of Jace I have absolutely no idea what to think. I mean yeah I really like him and we were fake dating, but then the whole ordeal with the coma, and my parents trying to kill me and just…I don't know.

Anyways, I am back at school and Jace's class is just ending. As soon as he steps out I grab his arm and drag him somewhere we can talk privately. I bring him to the art room, because there is no one in there and the art teacher leaves it open for me. We get in there and it is al silent until he starts the conversation.  
>"Whatsup?" He asks<br>"Hold on" I tell him that because I am calling the rest of the group. After the group gets there I answer his question and everyone else's.  
>"Jace and I have been pretending to date for about four weeks now, Izzy when you went on my phone after Jace texted me that night we were fake at that time, through everything that happened we were fake dating and I have a question for Jace."<br>"What are we now? Are we still fake dating or what?" I wondered  
>"Well, I know that we are definitely not fake dating, why would I want to fake date the girl that I am completely in love with?" okay now I am confused<br>"You're in love with me?"  
>"Well duh"<br>"well that works then"  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Because I'm in love with you too" After I said this I went up and kissed him  
>"Wait" Izzy said "Are we going to tell Jace how you knew that he was running from Kaelie and Aline specifically?" "Mmmmm, Fine. I knew because I saw the whole thing. I saw them walk up to him and then he blabbered something, something stupid I bet, and ran away. You so looked like a girl at that point" while saying this I laughed because it was funny.<p>

The bell rang so we started heading for class, but Jace pulled me back to talk  
>"What's wrong?" I asked<br>"You, me 7:00 tonight movie and dinner"  
>"Okay I will see you then" I walk away before he can say anything else<p>

To Be Continued…


	10. TrustingChanging

We are back! So this chapter might be a short one only because I am trying to get back into the story, if you know what I mean. So this chapter is also mostly in Clary's POV, but that is because I mostly wanted you to see this from her perspective. Anyways, onto the story!

Clary POV:

Wow, I can't believe Jace finally asked me out. 'REALLY? NOW? WHY NOT, oh I don't know, BEFORE MY PARENTS DISSAPPEARED AND BEFRE ISABELLE WAS FRAMED?' I ask screaming at him in my head. Anyways, I head upstairs where Izzy is waiting, I called her and asked her to do hair, makeup, and the outfit except the shoes are either flats or converse. So she sits me down and here comes an hour or so of torture.

After about 4 hours or so, she finally lets me look in the mirror. She has put me in black combat boots, skinny jeans and a black and grey crop top that goes off one shoulder. My hair is in ringlets and I have long dangly earrings. I have to admit, it isn't really me, but I need to let Izzy do something, don't I? "Wow Izzy, I love it! Thanks" I say and I am about to walk out when she stops me "Wait, let me check your makeup" That is how I lost another hour of my life. I go to meet Jace at Taki's, it's this place he wanted me to try, so I walk in and go sit in a booth to wait for him.

30 minutes later

Seriously, what the hell? I pull out my phone and call him, but I hear his ringtone in the booth right behind me, so I turn around and see him making out with this bleached, blonde, bitchy, bimbo. I knew it! I knew he was a jerk! I stand up and walk to the counter saying I will personally deliver their meal. I grab it and walk to the table, but I don't even wait, the minute I get there they are still making out so I dump both drinks on the girl. Before she has a chance to yell I dump the food and Jace and then I lose it. "Trust You! Don't worry, you aren't messing with me! You actually care about me! How could you! I actually thought I could trust you!" and he, of course, had to retaliate "You can! Just let me explain, please!" I had enough "No, I can't. Apparently, you would rather cheat on every girl you meet then actually have the chance of having someone love you!" I turn away and see Izzy standing there "Take a chance on the guy, yeah right" I walk out of there, into the rain, hoping, no praying that he would drop dead that moment, wishing I could drop dead that moment.

Jace POV:

'Yes! She said yes!' I say to myself. I am at Taki's waiting for Clary when my ex-girlfriend, Kaelie, comes in. She sees me and comes over, but I put my feet on the seat do she can't sit. "Can I sit down Jacey? I think we need to talk" I move my feet and as soon as she sits, I move to another table, of course she follows. As soon as I sit she sits on my lap and kisses me. I kiss back completely forgetting about Clary and my date. After a while Kaelie pulls back because something was dumped on her and before I can turn to see who did it, food is dumped on me and then yelling is done. I don't hear anything because the only thing I can think is that I ruined it. My one chance with Clary and I ruined it. I stand up and say the first thing that comes to my mind "You can! Just let me explain, please!" She turns and walks away, but says something to Izzy first. Oh god Izzy!

I stand there waiting for Izzy to say something, anything but she is deathly silent. She just turns and walks out the door, running after Clary. Why hadn't I run after her? Why was I still standing there? I felt like, for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. I lost the only girl I had ever really wanted. 'DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?' I yell at myself. After standing there like an idiot for about 15 minutes I decide to go after her, I need her to forgive me, I need her to give me a second chance.

Clary POV:

I know I shouldn't, but I needed to know if he actually liked me. I stand there in the rain for 10 minutes and hasn't come. I knew it, I was just some big joke to him. He never cared. I start walking away when I hear someone calling me "Clary! CLARY! Please talk to me!" Izzy had just caught up with me and was now standing in front of me "No Izzy, I took a chance on him and I just got hurt. There is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone!" I walk away and I know she is leaving me alone because she knows what I am going through right now.

I arrive home and Jace is on my doorstep. He sees me, but before he says anything I interrupt him "It was an innocent mistake to waste my time on you" I push him out of the way and walk inside. Immediately I go to my room and see all my drawings I have of him and myself. I grab the broom and break the smoke detector, then I grab some stuff and make a fir in my trash can. Ripping up the drawings, I throw them in and burn them. Then I grab my phone and call Izzy, I know that I am mad at her but I am going to need her help. When she answers the only thing I say is "Bring over a bottle of brown hair dye, contacts to make my eyes brown, and scissors". She shows up on my door less than five minutes later.

"Why did you need this stuff Clary?" she asks "I want to change. I want my hair brown and shorter, and my eyes brown. I am going to put in the contacts, then you will dye my head and then you will cut my hair. Okay?" She looks hesitant at first, but nods slowly. I grab the contacts and head into the bathroom. I put them in somewhat easily and call Izzy to start on my hair. After about 2 hours my hair is dyed and she is about to cut it, my hair right now is to the middle of my back "I want my hair to my shoulders, and I want bangs, but only on the right side. You know where you can take the bangs and tuck them behind your ear." She nods and gets started. After about an hour my hair is done. I look in the mirror and I am completely different. I look at Izzy "Thanks, for helping with my hair" She nods and smiles "I am just happy you are talking to me again. Is there anything else you want to change?" I think for a minute and decide, yeah I do "Yeah, we need to go chopping. We are only getting black combat boots, black pants with holes ripped in them, black shirts, dog collars without spike, dog collars with spikes, and black makeup. I am going to become a goth for a while." She smiles "I heard we need to go shopping. Let's go!"

We get back home and I immediately go up and change. I get up to my room with all the bags and shut the door. I then pull out a pair of black pants and put them on, I then do the same for the shirt and shoes. I grab a dog collar with many spikes and put it around my neck, I also put on some that I got for my wrists. I then to t the bathroom and put on my makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, black lipstick, fill in my eyebrows, and black eye-shadow. I go back down stairs, grab my black leather jacket and head out with her following. We head to Taki's and yeah everyone stared, but I didn't care. Jace was there with Alec and Simon and they were also staring, but Izzy and sat down ignoring them.

After we ate, we paid, left and went back to my apartment. We were hanging out like before when the doorbell rang, so I went and looked through the peephole, but when I did I saw Simon, Alec, and The Biggest Jackass on the Planet (any guesses?). I opened the door and let Simon and Alec in, then I slammed the door shut.

Question time:

1.) In the Mortal Instruments movie when Izzy had finished dressing Clary up to go to Maggie's party, what did Alec say as he walked by? 


End file.
